In recent years, the mainstream of streaming services on the internet has become Over The Top Video (OTT-V). The widespread start as this core technology is Dynamic Adaptive Streaming over HTTP (DASH) (for example, refer to Non-Patent Literature 1).
Since DASH is implemented by point-to-point HyperText Transfer Protocol (HTTP) streaming, in the case where applied to the streaming of a content (a program) with the possibility of being viewed by a large number of clients at the same time, such as a sports relay, it may often be necessary for support of a Contents Delivery Network (CDN), for example, such as Akamai (registered trademark).
However, since a CDN is generally not able to obtain scalability of an extent which is comparable to existing broadcast distribution, from cost restrictions, a method can be considered which reduces the load of a network resource by jointly using a multicast or broadcast bearer.